


Two

by Flower_Sheep



Series: Things CAN happen at Happy Tweet High School [2]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Based on a song, Drabble, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Not Beta Read, Platonic Cuddling, i feel like writing but i can't think of anything in my 3 works so take this scrap, or proofread, part of the hs au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:22:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27414943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flower_Sheep/pseuds/Flower_Sheep
Summary: Bad would do anything for Skeppy.
Relationships: Zak Ahmed & Darryl Noveschosch
Series: Things CAN happen at Happy Tweet High School [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2002846
Comments: 2
Kudos: 145





	Two

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of "Two" by Sleeping At Last  
> I couldn't think of anything for any of my works so take this drabble  
> Also, this is before they became teachers.

"You look tired, Skeppy. Please take a break," Bad said, concerned for his friend. "I'm fine, Bad," Skeppy grumbled. Bad sighed. Skeppy has been like this ever since their walk in the park a few days ago. He buried himself in his college work. Bad can see him slumping in his chair and his eyes drooping down. "Skeppy-" "I'm fine," Skeppy snapped. Bad flinched back, hurt flashing in his eyes. Skeppy looked up to him, instantly regretting his action. "Bad, I'm sorry," Skeppy apologized. Bad shook his head. He took Skeppy's hand and forced him up from the chair. "W-wait, Bad, my homework-" "It's not due until Friday, you have time to rest," Bad stated firmly. That shut Skeppy up. He allowed Bad to guide him to his bedroom and into his bed. Bad gently sat him on his bed and made him lay down. Bad walked out of the room to prepare him snacks. God knows when the last time he has eaten.

Bad returned with a bowl of soup. It was the only thing they could afford on a college budget. Bad had set it on Skeppy's side and he walked around the bed to climb in on the other side. As soon as he climbed in, Skeppy clung on to Bad, like he was going to fade away. Bad wrapped his arms Skeppy and just held each other. Skeppy dug his face in Bad's shoulders. "Can you just talk about your day?" Skeppy requested. Bad hesistated. As much as his day was good, he missed Skeppy a lot. He couldn't help but worry about him or think about him. He really didn't want to talk about himself. All he wants is to Skeppy to talk to him. To talk to him about _his_ day. Skeppy felt Bad slowly nod and he slowly talked about his day. He went on about how he designed a giant sling shot in his metal working class and how he was in the process in getting it built. Bad raked his hands through Skeppy's raven black hair. As he was talking about his day, he couldn't help but frown. "Skeppy, please tell where it hurts," Bad asked. Skeppy pulled away a little to look Bad in the eyes. He tilted his head, a silent "what do you mean?" "Skeppy, ever since we walked in the parked, you've buried yourself even more into work. I just want to know what's going on," Bad said, leaning his forehead against Skeppy's.

Skeppy stayed silent. "You don't have to tell me now. Just know I'm here for you," Bad exhale lightly. Skeppy nodded and buried himself in his shoulder again.

Bad sat there. His thoughts wandered. He just wanted to be there for him and unconditionally love him. Skeppy is his best friend. There was no doubt about it. It hurt him that Skeppy won't tell him what was going on. He would do anything for him. He'd rip his heart in half just to help his heart beat if it was broken. He was there when things got stressful. He was there when he couldn't catch a breath. He would hold him and build him up until he was good as new. Skeppy was his reason for even trying to get himself to fix himself.

He snapped back to reality as he felt Skeppy's breath even out. He looked down at his friend. Skeppy was sleeping on his shoulder. Sighing, he reached over to the lamp and turned off the light. He shifted to get himself in to a comfortable position. He closed his eyes, his mind drifting off to unconsciousness, but not without the thought of the friend in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this when I was tired okay. I swear I can write better than this.


End file.
